Alice
by xRestlessme
Summary: “You're Alice, correct?” Lily questioned, smiling. Alice couldn't fight the upward tilt of her lips as she nodded. Rated T


_Another new story from moi! It's a challenge from a forum called Rare Pairs._

_My pairing was Alice/James._

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

* * *

He was different, she could honestly admit that without the least bit of guilt.

When Frank was quite, he was loud; his shouts echoing throughout the halls of Hogwarts.

_But did any of that even matter? _

_She was in love with Frank, wasn't that right?_

Lately, she had been so confused, wondering why they had ever become attracted to one another. They shared the same dream, of course. Not many wanted to become Aurors with the threat of the Dark Lord upon them.

When Frank was nervous; he was nerveless, laughing in the face of almost anyone and everyone.

_God, what was wrong with her?_

_She did love Frank, she knew it!_

He was there for her when her oldest brother had died, at the hands of some unknown illness. When her faith in the world had all but been at its lowest.

A hand on her shoulder, roused the tall student from her hurried thoughts. Turning around, a small smile forming on her lips.

Frank, the short (okay, he was only 4 inches shorter!) boy and her were almost complete opposites. Where she was was tall and accident-prone, he was rather elegant; much like a dancer. She was loud and abrasive, and he was quiet and calculating.

"What were you thinking about?" he questioned, looking over her shoulder. Quickly stuffing the parchment into her robes' pockets, Alice wrapped her arms around Frank.

"Nothing that's ever important Frank," she teased, hoping her voice wasn't shaking. "Why don't you tell me what _you_ were thinking?"

Usually by now, the librarian would have walked by to shush them, but luck seemed to be against Alice Prewett. Frank took his time choosing his seat, he was always like that. Sometimes his small like that were so different, they were annoying yet at the same time endearing.

"Well, I was at first in the commons with Daniel. We were playing chess as always, when Daniel began to talk about his girlfriend. So of course, I thought of you," he murmured as Alice leaned closer, her eyes beginning to close.

"But now I'm beginning to regret it. Are you hiding something from me?" he whispered, eyes serious.

_She hated that he could always see through her!_

_It simply wasn't fair at all._

Plopping back into her chair, she let out a huff.

"I don't want to talk about it Frank," she muttered angrily. Frank would no doubt either walk away or allow her to leave. He did not like confrontation and he especially hated to shout. So she choose to do it for him as she stood kicking over another chair.

Strolling out of the library, her hands shook. She wanted to hit something until all the frustration drained out of her body. Opening her mouth, she let out a louder shout this time, wanting to cry, but knowing she never would.

_It was considered weakness in her mother's eyes. _

"Well, that's a nice greeting," teased a somewhat familiar voice. Surprised, Alice stumbled backwards looking around.

She could've sworn this hall was devoid of life, ghost or human.

"Sod off! I'm not in a great mood," she commented, brushing back her curled hair. She'd only stopped magically straightening because she knew Frank liked her curls.

A tap on her shoulder caused her to turn.

He ruffled his hair, a wolfish grin across his face. Dark brown eyes bore into hers from behind thin-rimmed glasses.

She didn't know what to feel.

_He was three years younger then her, still a child._

"Are you mad about something or just shouting? I could always join in," he explained, before letting out a yell that startled her.

_She shouldn't feel guilty._

_Nothing had happened...well not really happened._

The two stood in the middle of the empty corridor, which at the moment had remained strangely empty. "James, you're really quite...weird. Where are all your little friends?" she asked faintly.

_What if Frank saw them like this?_

_Why...did her thoughts always come to him!_

Where Frank was always quiet and undemanding, he just wasn't. He was abrasive and able to understand her actions and simply why she did what she did.

James' eyes narrowed as he raised his chin. "Don't treat me like a child Alice, you know I'm not one," he warned coolly.

The letter was burning a hole through her robes and soon, she would also be burned. Cross, Alice turned away from him and quickly began walking to the common room.

She'd have to see James there, but at least Frank was in Ravenclaw. Coming to the end of the corridor, she spotted Sirius blocking the way.

Her face reddened as she suddenly realized why no one had walked by. Sirius looked surprised to see her alone as he smirked.

"I suppose Prongs didn't put the right moves on?" he teased, startled as Alice shoved past him.

_Why couldn't he leave her alone?_

_It was disgusting, three years was too much!_

Following after a student before the portrait shut, she found herself face-to-face with a wide-eyed Lily Evans. Her books tumbled to the ground and both girls crouched down to help. Looking up from under her lashes, Alice studied the girl. The only reason she even knew who Lily was, was simply because of James. He had recently developed a small crush.

Alice didn't think they appeared similar in the least.

Lily's fiery hair tumbled down her shoulders, whilst Alice's dark chocolate hair curled around her ears. Her skin was pale as if she didn't go out a lot. Alice knew her skin was tanned if not sunburned, and often bruised from fighting at home with her brothers.

"You're Alice, correct?" Lily questioned, smiling. Alice couldn't fight the upward tilt of her lips as she nodded.

Lily's face brightened as she continued, "Frank always talks about you during tutoring!"

_When had Frank mentioned being a tutor?_

_He always loved to tell her his day in detail._

"Lily...was it? Exactly when has Frank Longbottom ever tutored you?" she asked, fighting to keep the anger from bubbling out of her throat.

Lily seemed confused at Alice's lack of knowledge as she awkwardly replied, "A few months, we actually just finished about a hour ago."

Quickly looking away, Alice was confused as to why her throat felt tight. Standing up, she slowly walked up the stairs.

Before she even made it to her bed, sobs racked her body as she tried to locate her bed. Sitting on the sheets, she brought her palms to her face.

_Why was Frank lying to her?_

_She didn't even know Lily Evans._

_What were they really doing if not studying? _

_Had Frank found out about her and James?_

_She wanted to end it!_

What seemed like minutes, soon bled into hours as she realized she had not right to feel betrayed. She had cheated on Frank for little over a year, didn't she deserve the same?

She couldn't blame him, anyone could see Lily would be gorgeous when she was older.

A tapping at the window, caused her to look up. A small barn owl was at the window, pecking away. Opening the window, she leaned out into the cool air. Treats in one hand, she traded for the note and held it gingerly.

She knew it was from James, he'd always drawn a snitch of his i's. Blankly staring at the parchment, she took a deep breath before opening it.

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower as soon as you receive this._

_She wasn't going to go, nothing could make her. _

_But didn't she owe it to him?_

_Owe it to herself and Frank?_

Throwing the letter to the ground, Alice slipped out of her robes. Walking down the stairs, she nervously fixed her hair along the way.

_It had been a great fling, but she wanted Frank._

_He loved her, right?_

Trying to sneak down the cool halls, she gazed at the portraits.

_Did they honestly feel emotions once they were painted?_

"Alice, over here!"

Turning, she spied James waving from an alcove off to the side. She knew she hadn't seen him there before.

"James, what about the tower?" she questioned, peering both ways.

"There's no one around. Dumbledore is in his office and the rest of the teachers seem to be sleeping," James explained as he looked up from a parchment..

"And how exactly do you know that?" she asked, walking closer.

James' face lit up as he pocketed the parchment. Feigning innocence, he gave a shrug that had to take over two minutes.

"How would I know? Wait...perhaps, I can tell the future!" he exclaimed as Alice rolled her eyes.

"You are such a tale! Let me see that parchment!" she exclaimed as her hands dug into his pockets.

James batted her hands away as he grabbed her by the waist. Alice froze as his lips softly touched hers at first. Against all the voices shouting in her ears, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Heat bloomed through her body, lips moving frantically against his.

_She wanted to forget her problems, forget who she was for just a moment._

But it seemed she never could, as her hands pushed against his chest, as she shouted, "No more!"

The pair breathed heavily, James wearing a look of shock.

"Excuse me?" he whispered, shock bleeding to hurt.

_She couldn't blame him._

_Wasn't she at fault for being the older one?_

_She had lead him on._

"I...can't do this! I'm tired of feeling horrible! I don't love you James nearly as much as Frank," she exclaimed, gnawing on her bottom lip. It was a horrid habit of hers, and she often had scabs there.

Moments of silence passed, prompting Alice to look up.

The space before was empty as she looked around.

Standing, Alice quickly walked out of the alcove and soon disappeared into the Gryffindor common room.

_He hated her, she was so certain of it._

Gnawing on her lip as she walked into the library, Alice looked around. Lily Evans had mentioned she was being tutored today, but so far Alice couldn't spot her. Strolling further in, she let her fingertips drift along the book spines.

The textures ranged from leather to almost thin wax paper. Her eyes lit up as she noticed Frank.

Watching from afar, she blushed. He brushed a lock of sandy hair back, smiling at Lily. As she walked closer, she turned and his smile quickly vanished.

Lily excused herself with a small excuse and Alice is left to stand before Frank.

She slowly upturned the wooden box in her hands, notes and letters scattering onto the table and nearby floor.

Frank's eyes widened briefly as he slowly scanned a note.

_It was a love note from James. _

_She felt sick to her stomach._

_But Frank was never one to assume...even if he already knew the answer._

"What is this Alice?" he asked, his voice showing the faintest signs of distress. Staring into his eyes, Alice tried to speak in an even tone, "For a year, that's how long it's been going on. I'm sorry."

Frank looked away from her, his fists shaking. Suddenly he stood, shouting in her face, "Why? After...all I've done for you. I love you!"

_She had honestly never heard him scream._

_It scared her._

Covering her face with her hands, she shook her head.

"I don't know Frank! I still love you so much," she whispered as Frank stood silent.

"Then look at me Alice," he demanded quietly.

Complying, Alice stared into light brown eyes.

_She was horrible, what kind of person could hurt him?_

"It will _never_ happen again," he said. Nodding, Alice let the tears fall down her face as she loudly sniffled.

Neither moved to embrace each other, standing mere feet apart.

Deciding based on her thoughts, Alice tightly wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulders.

When she had told James she wanted to stop, it hadn't hurt as much as she expected. But she knew if she ever told that to Frank, she would die of heartbreak.

_Frank Longbottom was her life._

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed reading this and please review!**


End file.
